


eyes like ice

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [18]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sansa Stark Defense Squad, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sansa is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: "Fire and Blood mean nothing to a blizzard.”





	eyes like ice

“I am the Mother of Dragons,” Daenerys said, full of brimstone.

“And I am the daughter of wolves,” Sansa replied, tone chill as the air. “You are in Winterfell. This is my home. You will respect me here, if nowhere else.”

Daenerys noted the lack of honorific, the utterly straight spine.

“Jon did say I shouldn’t cross you,” she said, eyebrow raised.

“Jon?” Sansa’s tone warmed slightly. “Well, he should know.”

She hardened. “You are in the North. You should know better. Fire and Blood mean nothing to a blizzard.”

Her blue eyes were like ice. “And winter is here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sansa and dragon (#sansastarkdefensesquad represent)
> 
> Listen Sansa is a badass and you know it, I know it, Jon knows it, we ALL know it. I've got conflicted feelings about Dany these days, but I didn't really make her the villain here, so props to me, frankly.
> 
> Come yell about Sansa, send me prompts, and so much more @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
